


Sirius Black

by Clove_The_Hufflepuff



Series: MultiFandom Drabbles [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clove_The_Hufflepuff/pseuds/Clove_The_Hufflepuff
Summary: 100 words on Siri in Azkaban.





	

Cold... Scared...

I weakly lifted my head up and saw a dementor gliding down the walkway.

fear...must get away.

"You traitor! I trusted you! WE trusted you!" I shouted, running after that stinking rat.

"I had to Sirius! The dark lord was too powerful!"

"They were our friends! Lily and James are dead because of you!"

"No Padfoot." Peter said, giving me a disgusting smile. "Their dead because of you. you're the one who wanted me to be the Secret Keeper. You're the one who said it should be me."

"It's my fault." I whispered. before everything went black.


End file.
